


Rise from the ashes

by TheTrueFro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: They took his family. They took his home. They even took the only person that truly mattered to him. But they didn’t take one thing from. His life and now he’s returned to take everything from them.





	1. The calm before the storm

Castorfell. A ironically appropriate name for the corrupt hellhole of a kingdom that I have returned to to take my vengeance upon. They will all suffer for what they allowed to happen. My forces will overwhelm the pitiful people that watch as the royals and nobles torture, murder, and rape those that they feel like doing so to.

An unholy roar from the bowels of my fortress snaps me from my brooding. I smile at the sound. The people of Castorfell demonized and murdered my family, so I thought it appropriate that they perish against what they made my family out to be.

”Enter.” I call at the knock on my study’s door. My ever loyal retainer enters.

” Sire, everything is going according to plan. Your forces are in position to march on the manor and Ignis is ready to attack on your order.” Tiberius informs his dislike of his associate evident even though his face is covered.

”Even after all this time you still don’t trust him?” I remark. Tiberius nods.

”I know that our choice of allies is rather incredibly limited but regardless; I’m never going to trust a man that earned the moniker ‘the bleeding knife’.” Is his response to which I nod.

”I do suppose that would be a rather telling sign of his past but, regardless of that he has proved to be a truly useful pawn in the past years. If you are recognized our plan would be even more difficult to implement and it’s much to early to truly reveal my power.” I point out.

”But sire if we res...” Tiberius begins to argue. 

”Asphyxiate.” I state pointing my hand at him. He grabs at his throat as it refuses to let air in. I watch coldly as he falls to his knees, his armor clanking against the stone floor. After a few seconds I release him from my spell. Tiberius falls to his hands and knees as he takes several gasping breaths for air.

”Question me again and I won’t release the spell.” I promise.

”Yes sire, I apologize my lord.” He responds. I wave my hand dismissively at him.

”Leave my presence, I can’t stand the site of you right now. Go see if BrownPelt or Bryn need something, I don’t care.” I order to which Tiberius is quick to obey.

”Message Flame.” I state causing a small image of Ignis made of fire to appear in my palm. He kneels.

”Sire, we are outside Quitewell Manor and are ready to begin the first step of your plan on your command.” He informs me.

”Do you remember your goal Ignis?” I ask.

”Secure the target, eliminate everyone else, leave nothing but ash.” Ignis replies.

”If the target is harmed you will suffer the consequences, Ignis.” I promise.

”Understood Sire.” He responds.

”Then you may proceed.” I inform him before ending the spell. Getting up I walk over to the window and gaze at the full moon.

”It begins and soon nothing can stop what is destined to occur.” I remark.


	2. Break in, Kill everyone, burn house down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ignis leads his forces towards Quitewell Manor, a servant inside prepares for another night of forced servitude

*Ignis’ pov*

I turn to look at Yaiss and Thysxi after being given my instructions.

”We’ve been given the go ahead. Eliminate the guards around the grounds of the manor and then infiltrate and join in the slaughter.” I order. They nod their heads hissing slightly before slithering away into the darkness. I turn to look at at the Death Knights that Lord Sidmire gave me for this assignment.

”Let’s go.” I order as I lead them out of the tree cover that concealed our presence and start approaching the manor gates.

A guard at the gate notices us approaching but before he can sound the alarm, Yaiss lunges out of the shadows behind him and snaps his neck. Discarding the body like trash, Yaiss scales the wall before I lose sight of him again. Reaching the gate I examine the lock before looking at two imposing nearby Death Knights.

”I could just have you two knock this down but I think we should wait until we are at the door to announce ourselves.” I remark to the rather imposing skeletal soldier. It just stares at me with empty eye sockets. I shake my head as I unlock the gate and open it.

Drawing my knives, I wave my forces forward.

*Inside the manor, Selene SliverLight’s pov*

”This is where you’ve you been hiding my pet.” Lord Edmund Quitewell remarks lechorusly as his hands grope any part of my body. I ignore him and the ever present urge to throttle him as his hand drifts under the skirt of my maid uniform and rubs my sex. I suppress the urge to gag as his futile rubbings do the opposite of what he hopes.

Another maid nearby shoots me a mocking look at my plight. None of the staff care about my sufferings. Why should they? I’m the disgraced daughter of a ‘treasonous’ count that deserves what comes to her. Or at least that’s what I’m supposed to believe.

My thoughts are interrupted by Edmund striking me in the face. I narrow my eyes at the disgusting wretch of a man that I was forced into serving.

”You will acknowledge when I speak to you, bitch!” The pig of a man exclaims his chins wobbling with anger.

”Never touch me again.” I growl. Edmund laughs.

”You always threaten but you never follow through. Because you know what would happen to you if you harm me. Besides I can do whatever I want to you. You seem to forget one simple thing my pet. I own you!” He roars tearing my uniform off, leaving me clad in just my undergarments, and throwing me to the ground. He looks at the other maid.

”Leave us!” He orders as he undos his belt. I glare at him.

”When Loch returns, you will pay for all that you’ve done.” I promise. Edmund starts laughing.

”That brat is long dead by now. Now stop frowning I want to enjoy this for once before I give you to the guards for their turn.” He orders dropping his pants. As he goes to kneel, we hear a loud crashing noise followed by screaming. Edmund turns his head towards the sound and I take my chance and drive my foot into his nuts.

As he goes down, I jump to my feet and rush for the door. As I race down the hall towards the armory, I hear the sounds of a massacre echoing through the house. As I’m nearing an intersection, a guards body hurls past, blood flying everywhere. I peak around the corner and spot a Death Knight kicking down a door as a cloaked bearded man stabs a maid in the throat before hurling her out a nearby window.

Creeping over to the dead guard I take his dagger off his belt. I smile at the feeling of a weapon in my hands after so long.

”You bitch!” I hear Edmund scream at me. I turn to see him standing down the hallway, minus his pants. I point the dagger at him and he backs up in fear before turning to run.

”Boost speed.” I murmur before a green glow surrounds me. I dash after him catching up before he can take more than a steps. Sliding between his legs I slice off his dick before rising to my feet and raising my weapon.

”p....p....please.” Edmund sobs. I look at him coldly.

”Cross Slash.” I murmur causing my blade to glow a light red. I swipe my dagger horizontally, slitting his throat, before swiping it down vertically, splitting his nose in half and opening his stomach causing his guts to fall to the floor.

Stepping to the side, so that the garbage doesn’t land on me, I look at the knife in my hand.

”That should have cut his head off before splitting his body into four parts. I must be out of practice,” I mutter before looking at the pile of human trash at my feet, “or you were just so fucking fat.”

The Death Knight I noticed earlier roars as it spots me. I take up a fighting stance as it charges me.

”Greater Reaction.” I murmur causing myself to glow golden for a moment.

The Death Knight goes to stab with it’s sword but I notice that the undead warrior was aiming over my shoulder. I roll through the Death Knight’s legs as I hear the dying gurgle of the person that was behind me. Rising to my feet I see that it was Edmund’s wife, the knife falling from her grip. A whistle draws my attention, I turn to see the cloaked man.

“Damn, you’re a beauty. I can see why the boss wants you.” He remarks approaching me. I point my knife at him.

”Who are you?” I demand. The cloaked man smirks at me.

”Knockout powder.” He mutters before throwing a purple powder into my face.

I try to resist but I quickly black out.


	3. A village and a test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene finds herself a guest in a village under the protection of a strange lord that seems to know a great deal about her

*Selene’s pov, the following morning*

When I wake up I’m confused as to where I am. The bed I’m laying in is much more comfortable than the cot that I’m occasionally allowed to sleep in back at Quitewell Manor, although I’m still clad only in my undergarments. Sitting up I find myself in a bedroom of what appears to be a cottage. The door opens and a plump, mothery woman clad in simple clothing enters. She brushes a gray lock out of her face before smiling at me.

”Ah you’re awake. Would you like some breakfast, dear?” She offers. I frown at her in confusion.

”Who are you and where am I, for that matter?” I ask. The woman smiles gently at me.

”I’m Molly, the wife of village chief of RedRiver. You are in the guest bedroom of our home.” She explains.

”RedRiver? That’s a good week trek from Quitewell Manor. How long have I been out?” I ask while my eyes search the room for a weapon.

”It’s almost midday so about half a day if what what mister Ignis said is correct.” Molly answers calmly. I frown.

”The shady looking man in the worn black cloak?” I ask assuming that the Death Knight that saved me isn’t named Ignis. Molly nods her head to my question.

”That’s him. He appeared at our door with you his arms. He told my husband and I that you were important to his grace, Lord Sidmire and that we were supposed to look after you until someone was sent to get you.” She informs me.

”Lord Sidmire?” I repeat not recognizing the name as I repress the shudder that I’m about to become the pet of another lecherous lord. Molly smiles at the name.

”He’s a great man. He appeared here a couple months back and saved us from a group of corrupt knights that thought that they could do whatever they wanted because they served Baron Albert. After he rid us of them, all he asked for in return is that we keep his existence a secret while he prepares some plan of his.” She recounts. I’m surprised but what she said, the unspoken rule in Castorfell is look the other or suffer. If someone is fighting back then I want to help.

”That explains what Ignis was doing at Quitewell Manor. Lord Edmund was one of the Baron’s closest allies.” I remark just before my stomach growls loudly. I blush slightly at the loud noise but Molly just waves it off.

”There are clothes for you on the chair in the corner. Why don’t you get dressed and then come join me in the kitchen for some food.” She suggests before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Getting up I examine the clothes left for me. They consist of a light wool tan tunic, brown wool pants, a simple leather belt, and fur lined leather boots and gloves. The outfit is practical, simple, and easy to move and even fight in if the need arises. As I put them on I’m surprised that they are a perfect fit. Noticing a mirror nearby, I walk over to it and examine how I look.

Examining my reflection, I frown as my silver eyes catch sight of the scar on my face. Lord Edmund branded me with his family crest immediately after I was forced into his service. Besides the scar and that my blonde hair is shorter now, I look the same as I did 11 years ago when I was about to undertake the Trial to become a weapon master. My eyes water as I think back to how things used to be.

”Oh, Loch.” I sob.

*11 years ago, SilverLight Manor*

I grab my long hair and tie it into a ponytail before examining my appearance. I hear a chuckle behind me.

”You know most women are concerned about their appearance before a Ball, not a trial by combat.” A deep voice teases from behind me. I turn around and smile at my dearest friend and betrothed, Loch SteelFang. The thin man is leaning in the doorway to my room staring at me with a look of utter fondness. A wrapped item is held is his hand.

” I’m just nervous. No one has ever been able to qualify for this trial at my age before.” I tell him.

”I know, Selene. But I also know that you are ready for this. There’s not a warrior alive that can beat you in fair fight.” Loch assures me. I smile before walking over to him, intertwining my hands behind his head.

”How do you always what to say to me to calm me down?” I ask lovingly. Loch smiles at me.

”Magic.” He replies. I let out a snort of laughter before pulling away from him.

”What do you have there?” I ask indicating the package. Loch smiles as he presents the package to me.

”A gift for your trial. I know that you are allowed to bring one weapon with you for the trial so I give you this since I can’t back you up during the trial.” He explains as I take the package.

”Knowing that you and Jacob will be watching is enough for me.” I reply as I unwrap the package. I smile at the sight I see. 

Held in a beautiful sheathe is a katana, the single edge blade favored by the warriors of the kingdom across the eastern sea. The guard is engraved with the moon and howling wolf crests of the SliverLight and SteelFang families. The grip is dark colored wood with a sliver cloth tightly wrapped around it to provide a better grip. Unsheathing the weapon I marvel at how it feels in my hand. It doesn’t feel like I’m holding a weapon more that it’s an extension of my own body. The blade is made of black colored steel that seems to absorb light.

”I had my family’s blacksmith forge it. The grip is made from wood from the tree where we first met. Also I enchanted it, so that you are the only that can use this and so that those Virtues that serve the king would be helpless against it.” Loch explains. I kiss him as I sheathe the weapon.

”It’s perfect. I will never be without it.” I promise.

*present day*

”I’m sorry that I broke that promise, Loch. But I promise that I will find you and that we will repay Roland, King Zachariah, and all those others that thought they could stop us.” I promise before wiping my eyes and exiting the room. Walking down a short hallway I reach the kitchen and I’m surprised at what I see.

Sitting across from Molly is another woman. Their grey skin and white hair identify them as a Dark Elf. She is clad in a black Evening dress that goes from slightly above her bust to her ankles and held in place by a lavender corset. A black cone shaped hat sits slightly crooked on her head. Black high heeled boots complete the look. When she turns to look at me, I see that she’s wearing glasses over her yellow eyes that slightly narrow at me.

”So you are the infamous Selene SliverLight, traitorous Noble and the youngest Weapon Master ever, becoming one at the age of twenty.” The Dark remarks in a dismissive, mocking tone. I cross my arms.

”My reputation precedes me. You a fan?” I retort leaning against the doorframe. She snorts in disgust.

”Not in the slightest. I’m just trying to see why Lord Sidmire has spent so much time and effort in locating and retrieving you when I would be more than happy to grace his bedchambers, if he’d only ask.” She replies.

”Perhaps I have talents that you lack.” I counter. Molly starts to back away as the Dark Elf glares.

”If you had any actual talent you wouldn’t have been captured and forced into servitude in the first place.” She mocks. I uncross my arms, clench my fists, and bare my teeth at this bitch as my fury fills me.

”FUCK YOU, BITCH! Who are to sit there, lecturing me like you are superior in any way. I was captured because I put my faith in the wrong person and he exploited a weakness of mine and forced me to surrender.” I growl. The Dark Elf rolls her eyes.

” I do hope that you rid yourself of said weakness. Lord Sidmire might not be willing to pull you out of the fire again.” She replies. I narrow my eyes at her.

” You don’t like me, and I’m really starting to not like you. So, can you just get to point of your being here?” I ask.

”Lord Sidmire wants to make sure that after your years of servitude that your skills haven’t dulled, so you are to go the Weapon Master trial again before you are allowed to meet with him. I’m here to take to the location the trial will take place in. After your last meal of course.” She explains grinning sinisterly.

”I have the feeling that I don’t have a choice here, so Molly? Can I have something to eat?” I ask the woman who nods nervously.


	4. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene goes through the weapon master trial while Sidmire and his entourage watch

* Selene’s pov*

The Dark Elf And I appear in a coliseum type structure. I quickly spot the only other people in the area. In a private viewing box are four people. Ignis, with his hood down I can see that he has sand colored hair, an angular face, and messy hair leans against the wall looking bored. A shirtless Ursine is practicing Thai Chi, while two people are partially concealed by the shadows, one is cloaked and sitting upon a throne while the other is armored and standing next to them. Ignis perks up at the sight of us.

”You’re late!” He states. The witch scoffs.

”For an assassin, you rather lack patience.” I remark causing the Ursine to smirk. Ignis shrugs before flicking his wrist in my direction.

”Maximize reaction.” I murmur before taking a step to the side and easily catching the knife he threw at me. I look at him mockingly.

”If you’re gonna try and kill, at least actually try to kill me. That was insulting.” I taunt. The Dark Elf scoffs.

”He wasn’t trying to kill you mainly give you your first weapon.” She explains before teleporting away, only to reappear next to the cloaked figure and flash them a flirty smile.

The sound of a gate opening draws my attention. Three wolves stalk out of the gateway to my left. I smirk as I ready myself.

”Three wolves with only a knife. Just like last time.” I think as the wolves take up positions around me. A gong sounds and the wolves charge.

I duck the first wolf’s lunge, driving my fist into it’s ribs, with a satisfying crack, as I do so. Spinning around I catch the second one in the eye, taking it down. The third one tries taking out my legs only for me to kick it in head, knocking it away. The remaining wolves circle me, one limping the other angry. With a furious growl, they charge. I grab the less injured as it is the first to reach me and slit it’s throat before turning around and driving my knife into the last wolf’s brain. Shaking my hands to rid them of wolf blood I look up at the people watching.

”Next!” I call with a smirk. The Dark Elf reappears and hands me a buckler and a short sword before disappearing again. I strap the buckler to my right arm before taking a couple practice swings with the sword as I wait for my next opponents to appear. This time it’s a group of lightly armed and armored goblins. Clanging my sword against my buckler, I charge them as soon as the gong sound. My hatred for the small green creatures causing me to be more brutal then necessary.

So is the routine for a while, the Dark Elf brings me a new weapon or after I’ve defeated my previous opponent. I feel years after stress and fury wash away as I’m back in my element, hacking and/or slashing at whatever I’m facing with whatever I’m given.

*Ignis’ pov*

”I can see what you were referring to my lord, Lady Silverlight truly is a skilled warrior.” Brownpelt remarks. I frown slightly at this because Sidmire never said anything to me about Selene but he seems to have talked about her with Brownpelt.

”She is no lady, Brownpelt. Remember she was stripped of her title when her family was put down. Regardless, I remain unimpressed. If she was truly so skilled she wouldn’t have needed rescuing in the first place.” Bryn remarkes dismissively. I chuckle.

”Jealousy is unbecoming of you, Bryn.” I tease. She glares at me.

”What could I possibly have to be jealous about in regards to that thug?” She retorts.

*Bryn’s pov*

”This isn’t good! The elders gave me twenty years to find my own spouse or I’ll be given away as a trophy wife! The way this human bitch is performing and Sidmire’s interest in her, I have no chance of getting him to fall for me before the deadline in a couple months! Everything I’ve worked for, wasted!” I mentally panick.

”Maybe, I could poison her so that she fails her trials. No, that won’t work. Lord Sidmire would easily figure it out.” I think before I clench my fists.

”I’m not going to give up. I’m just going to have to try harder.” I mentally promise.

”Bryn.” Sidmire states snapping me out of thoughts.

”Yes my lord?” I reply.

”Inform the count that’s his fight next. Selene SliverLight’s trial is almost complete.” He orders. I bow to him.

*Selene’s pov*

I pull the trident I was using out of the Minotaur’s throat before wiping off the thin veil of sweat that had collected on my forehead. I hear clapping from behind me. Turning around I see a pale man dressed in noble’s clothes. A fencing sabre is sheathed at his waist while another is held in his arms.

”Greetings, my name is Count Falkland. I’m your opponent for this trial.” He explains before tossing the Sabre in his hands to me. I easily catch it and unsheathe it. I barely have time to block his first strike as he moves with inhuman speed.

”Maximize Reaction, Maximize Speed.” I mutter before I’m enveloped in a gold aura. I charge at him and we trade blows, he gets a good strike on my left arm before I deliver a deep gash to his right cheek. I put some distance between us before I notice the his gash isn’t bleeding and his eyes are locked on my bleeding wound.

”So, that’s what’s going on. Piercing strike!” I exclaim before my turns maroon and I shoot forward at an incredible speed. Count Falkland doesn’t have time to react as my blade impales him. He looks at me as he bares his fangs.

”SliverLight Smite!” I yell before twisting my blade causing the count to be enveloped in a bright sliver light that completely destroys him. After the light disappears, I plant my sabre into the ground and kneel in front of it.

”Recover!” I state as a green aura surrounds me and I feel the wounds from the fights fade away from my body.

”If you’re done!” The Dark Elf calls from behind me. Leaving the sabre in the ground, I turn to see her standing nearby with a sheathed weapon in her hands. A weapon that I instantly recognize, the very weapon Loch gave me before I first did the Weapon Master trials.

”Where did you find Lucis Vacui?” I ask rushing forward and taking from her hands. I feel something course up my arm as if Lucis Vacui recognized that it was back in the hands of it’s rightful owner. I find myself smiling as tears fill my eyes.

”So Lord Sidmire was correct, you would know of this sword. None of our forces have been able to wield it, but you...the sword seems different in your hands.” The Dark Elf states in confusion as I attach my weapons sheathe to my belt.

”Lucis Vacui was made specifically for me. It won’t allow just anyone to wield it.” I explain before she leaves. I turn as I hear a gate open. A drake steps out and roars at me before sending a jet of fire at me. Drawing Lucis Vacui I brace the blade with my palm as it absorbs the Drake’s fire. After a few moments, the drake stops and appears to be surprised that I’m still standing before it charges at me, trying to eat me. I side step it’s bite.

”Guillotine slash!” I state before I cut off the Drake’s head in a single swipe. Removing the blood from my treasured weapon, I sheathe it before I feel myself being teleported. When I can see again, I find myself in a study.

”It’s great to see that your skills have dull my beautiful moonlight.” An incredibly familiar voices remarks from behind me. Eyes wide, I turn around to see, sitting at a desk where an ornate mask lay, a man I never thought I’d see here.

”Loch? Is that you?” I ask not believing but also desperately wanting to believe what I’m seeing.

”It’s me. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.” He replies.


End file.
